


Picture of You

by ardentaislinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy snaps his all-time favourite picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of You

James woke to sunlight smacking him in the face and the sound of soft, deep breaths in his ear. He slowly turned his head until he caught sight of Kara inches away, sleeping peacefully. A smile crossed his face as a spark of happiness flickered through him.

He had the brief thought that the Big Guy would kill him if he knew, but he found he didn’t care. Last night had been totally worth it.

James took stock of himself, keeping still so as not to wake Kara. His first realisation was that he was naked. Not unusual, but could be slightly awkward for Kara. Except she _also_ seemed to be naked - and clinging to him like a barnacle. Well, things could definitely be worse. He wasn’t even sure that things could get _better_ than that moment.

He decided that he would make her breakfast. A nice gesture, but also the girl ate like a grizzly bear coming out of hibernation on a normal day, let alone after their marathon of the night before.

Shifting slightly, he carefully began the process of disentangling himself from her. He made it out and was in the process of pulling on his underwear when some instinct made him turn.

He was greeted with the sight of Kara lying on his bed, her naked body half-hidden by his rumpled sheet. But it was her eyes that arrested him. A look of unabashed interest filled her gaze as her eyes fixated on the area his shorts had just covered, then travelled up his chest to meet his eyes. Such an assured look for a woman known for her hesitant self-confidence. His entire brain ground to a halt at the image she presented: temptingly arranged, bed hair announcing just how many times he’d carded his fingers through it during the night, and a look of sultry welcome on her face.

“You make quite a picture right now,” he managed.

She grinned. “Take a picture, it lasts longer.” James blinked, unsure whether she was mocking the phrase or if she honestly thought it was still in fashion. He found it endearing either way. Kara raised her brow in false challenge, so James reached for the camera sitting on his dresser, his smile making it clear he was teasing her.

She threw her hand over her brow and struck a melodramatic pose, then peeked at him out the corner of her eye.

Instinctively, James brought the camera up to his eye and began snapping away.

“Oh, yes, that’s it. Make love to the camera,” he told her in the most ridiculous accent he could manage.

She gave an exaggerated pout, but couldn’t contain her giggles for longer than a second. James snapped the shutter, capturing the moment she broke into laughter. It was infectious; his deeper chuckle quickly joined hers.

The moment slowly calmed, and their eyes locked in a gaze rich in deepening affection. James felt something settle within him, something warm and lasting.

He smiled at the thought, content in the moment, and glanced down at the camera still in his hands. The last picture was still visible on the display and he brought it closer to his face to see clearly.

His breath caught at the picture. Kara - eyes bright with happiness and her natural smile beaming - was looking directly at the camera, at _him_ , her eyes awash with tenderness and joy. Her bare shoulders and messy hair - all that was visible in the frame - proclaimed her to be a well-loved woman that was delighted by her current situation.

That settled feeling in James’ gut felt more pronounced, growing roots and anchoring itself deep within him.

“Now, that,” he began, voice rough. “Is a photo worth of a Pulitzer.”

 


End file.
